G-Dragon and Joker: BFFLs
by LadyxPhantomhive
Summary: Batman and Robin hear weird music playing all over Gotham City and go to investigate. Crack featuring G-Dragon. Probably OOC. Based off Crayon by G-Dragon.


A/N: The Lady Phantomhive once showed her older brother the Crayon MV, and her brother declared it an elaborate Batman reference. Plus, she's always wanted to make a mini CMV of the Joker dancing to Crayon. Thusly, this thing was born.

English is in _italics_, Korean is regular.

The Lady Phantomhive doesn't own G-Dragon or Batman. She would love to have G-D, though. He's hot, no?

B/N: This made me laugh out loud! I love the song and the whole Joker thing was just so funny. You should read and tell LXP what you think! Yeah yeah!

* * *

"_Get your crayon_

_Get your crayon_

Head shoulders knees and toes

_Swag check swag check_

Head shoulders knees and toes

_Swag check swag check_"

Batman looked around himself, confused by the sudden Korean pop music. He heard a tell-tale cackle that suggested the Joker was behind this.

"I'm still not inferior, yes I'm a pretty boy,

I fly off so flyyy, a punk boy,

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday,

I'm busy, oppa you're bad, baaad boy

I'm a G to the D, Gold N Diamonds boy,

Who told you I'm not, U know I beez that,

Today's DJ, I'm Cheol and you're Miae

Miss Miss, I'm a pure Ji Yong Chy,

Come here cutie, you're boyfriend is just,

I'm sorry that I cannot support him

You're a bit like my ideal girl,

_So give me some Kim TaeHee and Kim HuiSun, Oh my god, Jun JiHyun."_

Batman was really confused as he ran toward the source of the sound, Robin following close behind. Who the hell was Jun JiHyun, and why did he/she matter?

"_Why so serious?"_

Okay, yeah, this was totally the Joker. The duo was still at a loss of how this was supposed to help the Joker take over Gotham, but at least it was a bit more peaceful.

"_Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your crayon_

_Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your_

_Why so serious?_

_Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on_

_boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon_

Head shoulders knees and toes _swag"_

They were getting closer to the Joker's hideout. Robin began chuckling at the lyrics because what he understood was completely absurd.

"My credit card is _black_, just use it infinitely,

This music is _crack_, spin the track infinitely.

To all people who lost their sense, I'm a persimmon tree

A tenacity that I'm not discouraged by the sniffish

Whether you're odds or sods, without prejudice, _CRAYON_,

Whether you're best or yahoo, without discrimination, _CRAYON_

_One two three four_, come here and there,

Spinning it, calmly _slow it down_, run faster if you're bored.

Seoul, Daejeon, Daegu, Busan, clapping your hands,

Singing the songs, dance together with joy

_RingaRingaRing_, change your partner,

Head shoulders knees and toes, shake your body _ROCK"_

"Joker!" Batman cried as he burst through the wall like any good superhero. "What kind of attempt is… this…"he trailed off at the sight of the Joker dancing around with a blond Korean man. There was a small gaggle of girls giggling at the Korean boy, they were clearly fans.

"What? You don't like the K-pop?" he asked, grinning. "I find it quite amusing! It's telling you to get your crazy on, you know."

"This guy is great!" G-Dragon cried, in Korean. "He's so cool!"

"G-D-oppa!" the girls responded cultishly. "We love you G-D! Saranghaeo!"

"_Why so serious?_

_Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your crayon_

_Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your_

_Why so serious?_

_Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on_

_boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon_

Head shoulders knees and toes _swag"_

"Robin, we're out of here." Batman ordered as he ran back out the hole he had made.

"Guess they can't handle the swag." G-Dragon commented, still in Korean, as he watched their retreating backs.

"Guess not." The Joker replied, and they began dancing again as Fantastic Baby began. And thus began another story for another day.


End file.
